The invention relates to a wheelbarrow with a mixing assembly for mixing aggregate building products. In particular, the invention is a wheelbarrow having a hopper for holding a quantity of cement, concrete, or mortar mix, and water. A mixing blade is located within the hopper and is operable by a motor for combining the mixture held within the hopper.
When working with cement or mortar, an aggregate, generally comprising sand, rocks, and cement, is combined with water to form concrete. Since a wheelbarrow is often a convenient device to get the mixed concrete to where it is needed, a wheelbarrow is often used to not only transport the raw materials, but mix and pour the concrete. Typically the elements are placed in the hopper of a wheelbarrow and combined with a shovel. Besides being a taxing task, it is difficult to thoroughly mix the elements, thus often leaving an amount of unmixed powder and sand.
Thus, there exists a need for a motorized mixing assembly that is incorporated into a wheelbarrow. The mixing assembly would allow for a thorough and effortless combination of the cement or mortar with the added water. The mixing assembly would cut grooves into the mixture contained within the hopper, thereby facilitating the infiltration of water through the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,225 to Cunningham discloses a wheelbarrow with a removable mixer, wherein the mixing blade is situated within the container. However, the mixing blade has two axially spaced arms which extend out of the container, thus creating a potential hazard for those working with the wheelbarrow and those in the near vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,716 to Aitken Jr. discloses a portable mixing device that is secured to the edges of a wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,763 to Questi Sr. et al. discloses a portable cement mixer for mixing cement within a wheelbarrow. However, the mixer is detachably mounted to a post fixed to the ground and has a swingable arm for engagement with the contents of the wheelbarrow.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wheelbarrow with mixing assembly. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wheelbarrow with mixing assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wheelbarrow with a mixing assembly for mixing aggregate building products. The wheelbarrow has a base assembly and an open hopper mounted on the base assembly. The mixing assembly has a mixing blade positioned within the hopper, and a motor. A motor housing is positioned under the hopper, within the base assembly, and houses the motor. A shaft extends from the mixing blade through the bottom surface of the hopper into the motor housing. The shaft connects the mixing blade with the motor, and allows for rotational movement of the blade to effect cutting grooves into the aggregate substances within the hopper when the motor is activated.
It is an object of the invention to produce a wheelbarrow with a mixing assembly incorporated thereto to allow a user to cut grooves into the aggregate substances in order to combine the ingredients. Accordingly, the mixing assembly is driven by a motor and allows the concrete to be combined without requiring manual effort.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wheelbarrow with a mixing assembly that thoroughly mixes the concrete and prevents waste. Accordingly, the mixing blade has a plurality of vertical tines, including an outermost scraping tine which follows the contour of the hopper to ensure that unmixed concrete does not remain at the edges of the hopper, nor create a wedge between the outermost tine and the inside wall of the hopper.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.